Satu! Dua! Tiga!
by Imeelia
Summary: Minseok dan Luhan yang tertawa dan hidup di dunia mereka sendiri. An EXO fanfiction - LuMin/XiuHan - GS - Kumpulan Drabble. DRABBLE 2 UP!
1. Satu! Dua! Tiga!

**Satu! Dua! Tiga!**

**By** : Imeelia

**Disclaimer** : Siapalah EXO itu aku hanyalah butiran debu.

.

.

.

Minseok, cewek itu sedang berjalan di kebun sekolahnya. Di wajahnya terlihat seyum manis, meihat seorang pria bermata rusa yang saat ini sedang menutup matannya di bawah pohon rindang. Minsek ikut mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon, bahkan bahunya sapai bersentuhan dengan Luhan.

"Minseok? Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pria berwajah 'cantik' itu, Minseok malah memejamkan matanya.

Luhan mendengus kesal, merasa diabaikan. Dengan cepat ia mencubit hidung Minseok keras dan terkikik setelahnya. Minseok terlihat kaget sekaligus kesal. Pipinya menggembung karena kesal. Membuat Luhan makin ingin mencubitnya gemas.

"Luhan! Jahil banget sih!"

"Lebih ngeselin mana sama yang pura-pura tidur?" goda Luhan. Minseok hanya memukul lengan Luhan kesal.

"Habisnya aku penasaran. Ngapain kamu tidur di bawah pohon? Kamu kayak penunggu pohon tau nggak sih," ejek Minseok. Giliran Luhan yang mendengus kesal.

"Lagi bosen di kelas, cari udara aja di luar." Jawab Luhan. Minseok terkikik geli.

"Kelas kamu ruang hampa banget ya, sampai udara aja harus di cari. Bulan ya? Haha,"

Luhan kesal karena Minseok –lagi-lagi- mengejeknya. Mendadak, Luhan menarik Minseok mendekat ke arahnya, dan menggelitik pinggang ramping gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. Membuat Minseok merasa kegelian, dan berusaha menjauh dari Luhan.

"Luhan! Geliiii!" pekik Minseok, namun malah membuat Luhan makin menggelitiknya. Semakin Minseok mronta, semakin gencar pula Luhan menggelitik Minseok.

Dan ketahuilah bahwa Minseok adalah gadis yang tidak mau kalah. Terlebih terhadap Luhan. Ketika Luhan lengah –karena Minseok meronta terus, Luhan kewalahan- Minseok menarik leher sensitive Luhan dan mengusapnya pelan. Membuat Luhan menggeliat kegelian.

"Minseok!"

Luhan dan Minseok saling menggelitik, dan keduanya sama-sama menggeliat karena kegelian. Sampai mereka jatuh berguling di atas rerumputan, menghadap birunya langit yang indah, walau sedikit tertutup ranting pohon. Mereka berdua berhenti karena kelelahan, lalu saling tertawa satu sama lain.

Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus rambut Minseok, membuat si empunya rambut menoleh. Ketika mata keduanya bertemu, Luhan tersenyum sebegitu manisnya membut dunia terasa berhenti sebentar –bagi Minseok.

"Semoga kita bisa menikmati waktu tenang seperti ini terus ya,"

"Semoga sa-"

"LUHAN! MINSEOK! SEDANG APA KALIAN? MENGAPA TIDAK MASUK KELAS?" suara menggelegar guru Kim membuat mereka terlonjak kaget.

Luhan dan Minseok sudah bangkit dari acara menatap birunya langit, dan kini saling bertatapan. Guru Kin mendekat kea rah mereka, dan tentu saja kedua remaja ini gelagapan. Dari kode mata Luhan, Minseok menangkap sesuatu yang langsung di amini oleh Minseok.

"Satu,"

"Dua,"

"Tiga!"

"Kabuuuurrr!"

Dan kemudian para murud –dan mungkin beberapa guru- menikmati tontonan gratis dimana dua murid berbeda jenis kelamin dan guru ketertiban saling berkejaran di lingkungan sekolah.

.

.

.

Finish

* * *

><p><span>Mel's note :<span>

Hai semua, ini ff debutku /apa

Maksudnya, ff debut di tahun 2014 gitu. Biar bisa di sebut _author_ baru. heh.

Iya, ini ff _comeback_ku setelah bertahun-tahun hiatus. Eits, bukan tanpa alasan juga sih. Sibuk banget plus susah banget buat di buka. geezz, dan akhirnya ketika di tangan saya sudah ada laptop dan wi-fi yang menunjang, saya akan menguasai dunia buakaka

Mungkin karena sudah lama, kaku banget buat ngetik. uhg, padahal ide banyak lagi ngalir deras~ Dan ternyata ffnet ini sudah banyak berubah. hiks. Bahkan sampai kehilangan 2 member... eh...

Last time, terimakasih sudah mau menikmati drabble ini haha

p.s aku ada di pm (mungkin) (ngarep banget)


	2. Siomay dan Es Campur

**Siomay dan Es Campur**

**By:** Imeelia

**Disclaimer: **EXO milik EXO-L. Saya hanyalah pemilik siomay dan es campur dari abang penjual yang ganteng.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi memang waktu yang paling pas untuk berolahraga. Biasanya, taman kota menjadi incaran untuk merilekskan tubuk mereka, atau sekedar berjalan-jalan. Karena sehari dalam seminggu itu, ada peraturan khusus untuk menghentikan pengguna jalan bermotor untuk beroperasi.

Begitu pula Luhan dan Minseok. Mereka sedang belari santai mengelilingi taman kota, seperti warga lainnya. Entah berapa putaran mereka melakukannya, terlihat peluh di dahi manis mereka berdua –dahi tampan untuk Luhan.

"Luhan, istirahat dulu ya? Capek nih!" rengek Minseok yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang Luhan. Tangannya menarik kaos Luhan, langkahnya sudah sedikit terseok. Luhan sendiri hanya melirik sekilas, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Minseok menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Minseok berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka berdua, sambil mencoba menarik perhatian Luhan. Tapi sepertinya Luhan masih pura-pura tidak peduli.

"LUHAN!" Minseok benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Gadis yang rambutnya diikat tinggi menyerupai bentuk bun itu menarik tangan Luhan sedikit keras, membuat Luhan berhenti untuk melihatnya.

"Apa?"

"Capek! Ayo kita istirahat, aku yang traktir minum!"

"…"

"Ice tea kesukaanmu, Lu!"

"…"

"Orange juice?"

"…"

"Baiklah!" Minseok menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Aku pesankan apapun yang kamu mau! Kita istirahat ya, Lu?"

Luhan melirik sekilas, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi seringaian jahil. Benar-benar evil, hingga Minseok menyesal mengajak Luhan jogging pagi di minggu cerah ini. Minseok hanya bisa kasih tampang datar akibat perubahan Luhan.

"Nah, kalau gitu ayo kita duduk dan pesan siomay. Eh, sama es campur juga ya? Lumayan buat sarapan pagi," seru Luhan sumringah. Mengabaikan mulut Minseok yang sudah menyureng kemana-mana.

Minseok menggumamkan kata sialan sebentar, lalu melirik ke arah Luhan. "Tunngu di situ, aku pesankan dulu." Kata Minseok begitu dilihatnya Luhan akan duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, Minseok datang dengan dua piring siomay di tangan dan dua mangkuk besar es campur –yang di bantu oleh abang penjualnya. Luhan sih senyum-senyum aneh, sambil menerima piring dari Minseok.

Minseok masih sedikit cemberut ketika Luhan bahkan sudah mengangkat suapan ketiganya. Sepertinya dia kehilangan nafsu makan akibat kelakuan Luhan. Cowok bermata rusa itu hanya terkekeh, lalu mengambil salah satu siomay Minseok dengan garpunya. Luhan dengan gaya sok gentleman-nya memberikan suapan di depan Minseok, membuatnya bingung.

"Makan Minseok, sayang kalau cuma di cemberutin aja," kata Luhan. "Sini biar aku suapin."

Minseok mengangguk senang, dan mulai memakan siomaynya. Mereka berdua tersenyum manis satu sama lainnya. Minseok makan sendiri, namun terkadang Luhan akan menyuapinya dengan tatapan gemas. Sungguh semua orang merasa mereka ini pasangan yang manis sekali.

Minseok bilang ingin ke toilet umum sebentar, jadi Luhan mempersilahkannya. Minseok menyuruh Luhan tetap di tempat agar mereka tidak kebingungan saat pulang, yang dibalas Luhan dengan 'Bilang saja tidak ingin berpisah denganku.' Sementara Minseok tersenyum kecut, dan bergegas pergi.

Abang tukang siomay datang dan mengambil piring mereka berdua dengan senyum. "Maaf mas, siomay sama es campurnya belum di bayar."

"Lho, teman saya tadi belum bayar bang?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Belum, kata temennya situ yang bayar." Jawab abang penjual yang dilihat dari tampang cakep juga untuk ukuran penjual siomay. Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dengan muka bingung.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor ponsel Minseok dengan cepat.

"Halo, Min-"

_"Luhan, makasih ya siomay dan es campurnya! Aku pulang duluan, jangan marah! Aku sayang kamu bye."_ dan sambungan telepon terputus seketika.

"MINSEOOOOOK!"

.

.

.

Finish

* * *

><p><span>Mel's note:<span>

AKHIRNYAAAAAAAA... aku nulis fanfic lagi /lho

Drabble kedua di 2015, tunggu Drabble ketiga di 2016 yaa ((diseplak)).

Tapi jujur aja, walaupun aku sedikit punya waktu luang, masih kaku banget nih huhu. Bingung antara mau hiatus aja dari nulis, eh tapi kepingin. Mau nulis, tapi kagok buat nulis. Aku harus gimana niih?

Jadi kalian yang baca ((kalo ada)) mari mari kasih ide cerita atau mau kolaborasi atau mau ngasih coklat, pasti diterima dengan senang hati. Couplenya nggak harus duo muka bayi ini kok. asalkan saya senang dan harga pas, bisa diaturlah. Sebentar, kok jadi kayak sales gini ya...

Intinya, makasih yang sudah nyempatin baca. Doakan penyakit (malas)ku hilang jauh-jauh ya

bye.


End file.
